Midge Cellewan
Midge Cellewan is the former leader of the Corporate Sector Authority and a respected middleman. Biography Midge Cellewan was abandoned by his mother on a small planet called Argedui during the war between the Old Republic and the newly formed Galactic Empire. In the midst of this war, Midge was picked up by a young Rebel officer, Shae Briston, and it was there his journey began. When Midge became older, he joined the Rebel Alliance Planetary Command. His exploits quickly enabled him to rise through the ranks and eventually become Shae's chosen successor as High General of Alliance Army. Squall Chitose was appointed his Executive Officer (XO). As time passed, Midge's interests wandered. Midge decided to pass command to Squall Chitose and retired from the Rebel Alliance. His search for a new line of work brought him to Centrepoint Space Station then under the management of Zorran Black. However, Zorran's questionable business methods forced the Empire to blockade the station. Midge feared what the Imperials might do to a former officer of the Rebellion and, in the confusion, he escaped the station in a shuttle craft. He then joined a smuggling ring called Infinite Dark which was led by Kam Farlight. It was the largest smuggling operation in the galaxy and Kam had ambitious plans for growth which Midge admired. In particular, Kam wished to build a powerful capitalist union in an independent sector of the Outer Rim. This capitalist union would be based on trade and would offer asylum to needy refugees. Thus the idea of the Corporate Sector was born. Midge helped Kam with this idea along with Orion Silverhelm, Talon Efwam and Adam Flynn. However, when Kam retired, an opportunistic Adam Flynn — with the help of Keir Santage — robbed Kam's second-in-command Talon Efwam of all assets. Despite this setback, the idea of a Corporate Sector could not be crushed. Soon Midge Cellewan, Mystiel Raleigh, Orion Silverhelm and Zorran Black formed the Myorzo Corporation from the ashes of Infinite Dark. After much inner turmoil, the Myorzo Corporation launched the Corporate Sector Authority under the command of Orion Silverhelm. When Silverhelm retired, Midge took the seat of Executive Officer with Kenda Bovak and Max Solusar at his side. In Year 9, Kenda Bovak retired as President of the Direx Board. Shortly thereafter, Midge Cellewan retired as leader of the Corporate Sector Authority on Year 9 Day 108. Following a competitive election against Dar Batra, Max Solusar was elected as the new leader of the faction. In Year 10, while Solusar was leader of the Corporate Sector Authority, Imperial Moff Orphaea Imperium of Oversector Dolomar orchestrated a hostile takeover of the latter government. Imperium instructed an unknown Imperial agent to secretly board Solusar's Bulk Freighter, Hebi-Hansuo. The Imperial agent steered the freighter, with Solusar aboard, into a nearby sun. Solusar was killed. Following Solusar's demise, Moff Imperium overthrew the legitimate Direx Board and declared the Corporate Sector Authority to be a nationalized subsidiary of the Galactic Empire. Following the death of the Corporate Sector Authority at the hands of the Empire, the majority of its members joined the New Republic. See also * Corporate Sector * Myorzo Corporation * Infinite Dark External links * Midge Cellewan - Character Profile Category:Individuals Category:Sakiyan